oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Grouches
on [[National Grouch Day|National Grouch Day]] (note Irvine minus her hair & bonnet).]] Earliest Known Appearance: Episode 0001 .]] GROUCHES with Elmo.]] & some of his grouchy relatives.]] & hundreds of GROUCHES from Grouchland USA working together to raid Huxley's castle.]] & his girlfriend GRUNDGETTA & some other Grouches, protesting the letter L.]] who played [[The Grouch of Hearts|the Grouch of Hearts]].]] GROUCHES are a race of very GROUCHY, pessimistic, grumpy, rotten, miserable, unpleasant, argumentative, obnoxious, mean and unhygienic furry creatures who are the exact opposite of regular human beins. Everything that they like GROUCHES hate w/ a passion. GROUCHES also would never be caught dead living anywhere that is clean, looks nice, & has little to no filth or mud anywhere. They also absolutely HATE true love w/ a big passion & try their absolute best to NEVER fall in love. They hate getting kisses & hugs from anybody, especially other GROUCHES, even if that hug or kiss is a sign of friendship. They also prefer to live wherever trash will be found: trash cans, dumpsters, city dumps, even landfill'''s. However, some '''Grouches live in broken cars, crummy old houses, (&, in a few cases, "yucky beautiful houses"). It is crucial to note that GROUCHES simply are not Monsters. Being as grouchy & miserable as they possibly can be is any GROUCH's main mission in life. They also feel that they have to make everyone else feel the same way. Even though that makes them happy, however, a GROUCH will never admit to being happy no matter what the circumstances. Such is the stability of a GROUCH's life: so balanced, & yet so unbalanced. OSCAR THE GROUCH is especially aware of this, as is his girlfriend GRUNDGETTA, as they are, without a doubt, the 2 GROUCHiest GROUCHES in the world. Anything a GROUCH likes is best described (to you & me only) as anything dirty or dingy or dusty, anything ragged or rotten or rusty or trashy to describe it in a couple words. They will only buy appliances that don't work, they normally keep elephants, worms pigs, goats, & donkeys as pets, eat undesirable foods (particularly sardines), sing out-of-tune, play radios at the highest volume, & bathe in mud as they hate being clean. GROUCHES also like to use phrases such as "scram", "get lost", "go away", "beat it", & several others. Even though OSCAR THE GROUCH & his girlfriend GRUNDGETTA are the grouchiest most famous Grouches ever, over the years, a very big number of Grouches have been introduced to the world. Many reside down in GROUCHland U.S.A, a disgusting place that can only be reached by entering OSCAR'S TRASH CAN on Sesame Street. Many of the new Grouches were actually made to completely spoof important figures in today's world. Some of those known GROUCHES are Spill O'Reilly, Donald Grump, Walter Cranky, Dan Rather-not, Oprah Grouchy, Meredith Beware-a, Diane Spoiler, Snow Grouch, Sally Messy Yuckyael as well as many others. Grouches also figured prominently in both Sesame Street films, the 1985 film Follow That Bird & especially the 1999 film, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Also, the latter explained that most Grouches actually come from Grouchland U.S.A, presented as Oscar's hometown, though many Grouches have been found internationally also. According to the production notes for Elmo in Grouchland, apparently, 25 new GROUCH puppets were made for the film (& then reused in variations to create a large GROUCH population). Many of these are still used on the show today. However, some GROUCHES actually have secret soft spots. OSCAR THE GROUCH has shown that several times. He has done so by, in the special Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, going out to look for the missing Big Bird, letting Rizzo the Rat sleep in his trash can in A Muppet Family Christmas, taking care of a lost kitten in Sesame Street episode 3120, unwillingly falling in love with GRUNDGETTA in episode 3763, & on several other occasions. However, he always does his best to hide that soft spot by driving everyone on Sesame Street crazy. 1 thing that all GROUCHES have in common is that they're all Sack-body Muppet characters. A fair amount of live-hand Muppets are built with a sack-like body, whereas there's no actual structure to it. The arms are directly attached to the base rather than being separate sleeves. 'GROUCH' index *See GROUCH Gallery **[[Grouch Gallery#Oscar the Grouch & his family|'OSCAR THE GROUCH' & his family]] **[[Grouch Gallery#Celebrity Grouches|Celebrity GROUCHES]] **[[Grouch Gallery#Grouches from around the world|'GROUCHES' from around the world]] **[[Grouch Gallery#Grouchland residents|'GROUCH'land residents]] **[[Grouch Gallery#Other Grouches|Other GROUCHES]] **[[Grouch Gallery#Human Grouches|Human GROUCHES]] Trivia *According to Sesame Street Magazine, October 15th is [[National Grouch Day|National GROUCH Day]]. *'GROUCHES' have teeth, but you can't see them.Ask Elmo. Proof Videos Video:Sesame Street Evelyn Glennie Plays the Drums Video:"Sesame Street" - Sound Identification Video:"Sesame Street" - Grouch bus stop Video:"Sesame Street" - But is it rotten? Video:"Sesame Street" Oscar & Danny DeVito laughing it up 1 Video:"Sesame Street" Oscar & Danny DeVito laughing it up 2 Video:"Sesame Street" - City Sounds from a Tin Can? Video:"Sesame Street" Oscar's Classic Blizzard Bluff See also *'GROUCHES' *[[:Category:Grouch Culture|'GROUCH' Culture]] *[[Grouch Gallery|'GROUCH' Gallery]] *'GROUCHES' on the Muppet Wiki *'GROUCHES' on the Puppet Wiki *'GROUCHES' on the [http://grouches.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki GROUCHES Wiki] Page Navigation Category:Grouches Category:Grouch Culture Category:Templates Category:Females Category:Males Category:All pages